memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Nicht produzierte Episoden
Star Trek: The Beginning das ursprüngliche script von "Star Trek: The Beginning" wurde jetzt scheinbar veröffentlicht. dabei handelt es sich um ein filmprojekt das ursprünglich der elfte Star Trek film, hätte werden sollen, das projekt wurde letztendlich gecancelt. siehe hier: http://trekmovie.com/2007/10/31/details-revealed-on-star-trek-the-beginning/ ich dachte das gehört eventuell in diesen artikel--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:05, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Hab's eben nur mal überflogen... ist das ernst gemeint? Die Sache mit dem Nazi-Bunker in der Antarktis mit Reichsflugscheiben... wenn es ernst ist, dann bin ich froh, dass JJ Abrams die Sache übernommen hat--Bravomike 22:14, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::zumindest glaubt trekmovie es... mich würde eher der genaue wortlaut des scriptes interessieren aber egal. kann mich nur anschließen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:27, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Wenn ich mal einen unserer Gründer zitieren darf: "Oh my god.. It has space nazis." Da sind mir Eisbären auf einer Tropeninsel lieber... ;)--Bravomike 22:27, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Hehe...und mysteriöse Rauchwolken.^^ --HenK | discuss 22:31, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Mal ernsthaft, den Irdisch-Romulanischen Krieg zu sehen wäre bestimmt interessant gewesen, egal was für ein seltsamer Plot drin steckt, aber irgendwie klingt das, was da beschrieben wird, zu seltsam, ich weiß nicht, o man das prinzipiell glauben kann. Aber eine Notiz im Artikel könnte es trotzdem wert sein, mal abwarten, was in ein paar Tagen dazu gesagt wird--Bravomike 22:36, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Wenn das jetzt hier nicht unangebracht ist...Was steht denn da ganz kurz gesagt mit den Nazis? Hab keine Lust das jetzt zu übersetzen. :) --HenK | discuss 22:53, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Also wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann haben die Nazis in der Antarktis eine geheime Basis gebaut, in der es auch so eine Art UFO (Reichflugscheibe eben) gibt, und da haben auch Nazis überlebt oder so, und dann gibt es so eine Art zweites Terra Prime, wobei nicht ganz klar ist, ob das die Nazis sind, jedenfalls leben sie in dieser Basis, und der Held des Films ist mit denen Verwandt und klaut ihnen eine Atombombe, die er dann mit einem ebenfalls geklautem Schiff nach Romulus bringt um den Krieg zu beenden bevor die eigentliche romulanische Invasion beginnen kann... "Oh my god.. It has space nazis."--Bravomike 22:58, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Danke. Naja das klingt sehr merkwürdig. Aber beim J. J. bin ich mir auch noch nicht so sicher ob der Film so gut wird. Wegen dem bisherigen canon usw. Aber das nur nebenbei. --HenK | discuss 23:05, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Das ist ja wiede eine ganz andere Sache, Prequels sind immer kritisch, bei ENT hat es meiner Meinung nach geklappt, aber nur weil sie neue Figuren genommen haben, da Abrams nun doch Kirk und die anderen aufgreift ist natürlich abzuwarten, wie sich das entwickelt... und wie gesagt, es ist JJ Abrams, wer weiß, was bei rauskommt, ich jedenfalls schau mir alle Zahlen, die in einen Computer eingegeben werden genau an...4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 ... schade, 47 fehlt ;) Was noch mal das Skript angeht, ich glaube schon, dass die Rahmenhandlung des Irdisch-Romulanischen Krieges was gutes hätte abgeben können, aber wie gesagt, die Erwähnung von "Nazis" ist immer kritisch, und ich würde wie Shisma auch gern mal das originalskript zu lesen bekommen oder wenigstens einen Artikel von jemanden, der es geschrieben hat--Bravomike 23:12, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Ja ich auch. Die Idee mit dem irdisch-romulanischen Krieg hätt ich sogar besser gefunden als die jetzige Idee. Aber ohne Nazis.^^ Und wegen JJ Abrams meinte ich das mit dem canon, weil er ja alles von neu starten will. Man weiß ja nicht ob dann nicht manches was hier schon steht hinfällig oder geändert wird. --HenK | discuss 23:17, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :Nun, ich denke, wir sollten noch warten, bis der Film draußen ist, bevor wir anfangen, ausführlich über sein Verhältnis zum canon zu diskutieren... aber leider teile ich Deine Befürchtung, dass wir dann dazu gezwungen sein werden--Bravomike 23:40, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Ja sorry ich weiß. Diese Diskussion is ja jetzt hier auch grad fehl am platze. :) --HenK | discuss 23:47, 31. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :::Das ganze ma grob auf deutsch: http://www.treknews.de/treknews/newspro-treknews/static/119393540319464.php --HenK | discuss 20:28, 1. Nov. 2007 (UTC) TOS-Storyideen: "Spock's Leg" und "The Pastel Terror" Die MA/en listet noch zwei weitere TOS-Storyideen auf. "The Pastel Terror" von Larry Niven wurde jedoch nie eingereicht (s. Orionpress-Artikel - was das Ganze eher zu einer FanFiction-Story macht, als solche ist sie dann ja auch veröffentlicht worden) und was "Spock's Leg" angeht, hatte ich das folgende vorbereitet, ehe es mir dann doch ein wenig unsinnig vorkam: '' Titel / „Spocks Bein“ :''von Gene Roddenberry Spock verletzt sich am Bein. kam Roddenberry die Idee einer Story, in der sich Spock am Bein verletzen sollte. Er bat Nimoy während der Dreharbeiten ein wenig zu humpeln, um bei einer späteren Episode darauf zurückgreifen zu können. Nimoy „beschwerte“ sich Jahrzehnte später während eines Panels auf einer Convention darüber, dass man darauf nie zurückgekommen sei. Nicht ganz klar ist, ob es sich hierbei lediglich um einen Scherz Nimoys handelte – denn die Verletzung Spocks ergibt im Pilotfilm durchaus Sinn: Captain Pike berichtet von einer kurz zuvor schlecht verlaufenen Mission auf Rigel VII, bei der Tote und Verletzte zu beklagen waren.}} Oder was meint ihr? --Fizzbin-Junkie 15:16, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Was soll denn dagegen sprechen? (Schreib es nur nicht aus der MA/en ab...) 16:05, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Naja, ich glaube halt, dass "Spock's Leg" nicht wirklich eine Storyidee war und Nimoy das Ganze eben nur als Scherz zum Besten gab. Und bei "Pastel Terror": Alle anderen Storyideen lagen den Trek-Produzenten ja tatsächlich vor. Aber wenn gewünscht, ergänze ich die beiden Einträge am nächsten Wochenende. P.S.: 1:1-Kopien aus der MA/en mache ich nicht, soweit möglich recherchiere und formuliere ich noch mal selbst... --Fizzbin-Junkie 18:47, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :: Bei "The Pastel Terror" stimme ich dir schonmal uneingeschränkt zu. Wenn das Teil ist als Episode eingereicht wurde, ist es auch keine Episode. :: Jedoch ist die Sache durchaus interessant, und sollte im (bei uns noch nicht existierenden) Artikel zum Autor erwähnt werden. :: Bei "Spock's Leg" bin ich zwiegespalten. Die Geschichte klingt in der Tat seltsam. In den 60ern waren Serien so aufgebaut, dass man sie möglichst in jeder beliebigen Reihenfolge zeigen kann. Daher wurde so gut wie nie auf frühere Ereignisse eingegangen. Und erst recht nicht wurde etwas eingeführt, um dann später eine Folge zu produzieren, sie es erklärt. :: Ich habe da große Zweifel, und denke eher dass Nimoy sich falsch erinnert. Aber meine Zweifel sind kein Beweis, und Fakt ist nunmal, wir haben sie Aussage, dass da eine Folge geplant war. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 18:50, 4. Jan. 2016 (UTC)